This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Transmembrane receptor defects/malfunctions frequently cause or contribute to cancer. Modulating these receptors holds promises for developing cancer therapies, but understanding how hormones/growth factors act through these receptors is required. KIT, the receptor for Stem Cell Factor (SCF), is essential for humans. Kit malfunctioning is associated with gastrointestinal stromal tumors, germ cell tumors and acute myeloid leukemia. Stem cell factor (SCF) binds to and activates the KIT receptor, a class III receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK), to stimulate diverse processes including melanogenesis, gametogenesis and hematopoeisis. Dysregulation of KIT activation is associated with many cancers. We report a 2.5 A crystal structure of the functional core of SCF bound to the extracellular ligand-binding domains of KIT. The structure reveals a 'wrapping'SCF-recognition mode by KIT, in which KIT adopts a bent conformation to facilitate each of its first three immunoglobulin (Ig)-like domains to interact with SCF. Three surface epitopes on SCF, an extended loop, the B and C helices, and the N-terminal segment, contact distinct KIT domains, with two of the epitopes undergoing large conformational changes upon receptor binding. The SCF/KIT complex reveals a unique RTK dimerization assembly, and a novel recognition mode between four-helix bundle cytokines and Ig-family receptors. It serves as a framework for understanding the activation mechanisms of class III RTKs.